Supernatural Being
Supernatural beings or supernatural entities are non-physical, immaterial creatures or physical creatures with an immaterial component beyond normal personhood. In other words, there is an energy or power at work in a creature different from that which is in sapient beings, therefore people refer to these entities as supernatural and themselves as natural. Types 'Spirit' : Main Article: Spirit Spirit are the most common supernatural entities. In fact all gods, powers, demons, guardians, and people are spirits, but people are the frame of reference for the terminology at hand, thus supernatural beings referred to as spirits usually exclude people. Most specifically, the term denotes spirits which manifest visually or are commonly encountered by people, such as nature spirits and house spirits. 'Ghost' Ghosts are the spirits of people detached from their body, usually by death. The ghost remains at the location of death never manifesting and imperceptible to the common person, in soul sleep till the end of the world. Unless, of course, it is the case that the ghost is strongly attached to the world in someway or has unfinished business. This attachment disrupts its soul sleep and thus the ghost manifests to carry out its desire. Sometimes an individual can have a subconscious attachment or unrecognized issue strong enough for them manifest as ghosts, though they are themselves unaware of what they are seeking. Thus they may wander aimlessly. Because ghosts are beings which are originally not fully spirit, they do not have the potential to interact with the physical world that spirits proper do, though if their desire for vengeance is great enough they can manifest some ability to injure. Ghosts also feed off of fear, as if it is food to them, which can give them the power to harm the haunted. Thus courage is the most important weapon against ghosts. Daring and brash acts of defiance of ghosts have been known to lay them to rest on the spot. In addition to physical limits, due to a person's soul dissolving after death, ghosts lack the ability to manipulate any kind of magic. Banishment of ghosts is extremely difficult, as it is the spirit of a person, but if it were accomplished that person would cease to exist. Instead ghosts are laid to rest, returned to soul sleep, by guiding them to resolution of their issue and release of their attachment. A ghost that is forced back to sleep with a spell will only wake again until the attachment is gone. 'Undead' The undead are people or animals which are moved by some supernatural force after death. It differs from possession in that the spirit/ghost remains separate from the reanimate body or the spirit is returns but is suppressed from full presence and expression of personhood, i.e. the will is not present and the person is not aware of what they are doing. * "Walker-type": decaying body, range of dexterity * "Revenant-type": body in same state as death * "Wight-type": body is preserved, as in life, some strength or powers * "Draugr-type": body preserved, stronger, gain magical powers Removing head, holy water, proper burial, holy magic of any kind Demon Demons are the spirit armies of the Harbinger, the servants of shadow. Category:Spirits Category:Fae